spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/Sci's Proposals: IJLSA Immortals
Trends, believe it or not, are created on this wiki everyday. Every time a user presses the monumental "Publish" button, yet another standard of fanon is set, raising the bar in an instant. However, these trends and these aforementioned standards have come to possess different connotations throughout the wiki's immense history. Some trends extend not only to the broad spectrum of "spin-off" or "blog series", yet to specific genres floating around the mainstream. One of these genres has been the center of a recurring trend that has led to its ultimate demise: superheroism. Despite this not being as elastic a genre as say "comedy", it has been the center for one of the many trends that we have seen on other spin-offs as well of differing genres. The two most famous examples, in my eyes, are IJLSA Adventures by Sponge321 and The New Adventures of the IJLSA by Chrisvader1234. It has come to my attention that these two spin-offs were results of this existing trend throughout the wiki's history: abrupt boredom, abrupt end. Through about an hour of contemplation (no joke), I have concluded that both Sponge321 and Chrisvader1234 had begun creating more spin-offs that appealed to their limitless imaginations, leaving their current heroic spin-offs in the dust. Hiatuses and infrequent episodes lead to complete disentegration, leaving the spin-off to be an artifact in the wiki's history. Yet, in that hour of contemplation, I also realized something else: a way to stop that trend. I devised a method I believe to be the key to ending this trend, or at least prolonging the inevitable fate of a spin-off. Sponge321 and Chrisvader1234 both became bored of their spin-offs because it followed the "canon linear chain of events", which basically means it picked up right where the original SpongeBob SquarePants series left off. Everyone who has seen a SpongeBob episode has heard or seen the fourth edition of "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy", and saw the main characters become heroes for a day. However, we have since become astray from that near 13-year-old episode, and want something extra. To prolong the trend or stop it completely, the plot needs a little extra zest. It needs a little extra something to make sure that users are entertained and want to keep coming for more. Yet most importantly, the creators and writers don't become bored of it. I believe I have come up with a solution to this problem...IJLSA Immortals. IJLSA Immortals IJLSA Immortals is the spin-off I believe has the extra zest of a plot that will keep the writers, creator, and users entertained for long enough to stop the "trend of superheroism". Imagine the members of the IJLSA: SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick (maybe a new member or two?) battling it out against a villainous alliance (to-be-named). However, they do so possessing unimaginable powers and newer abilities, taking down their opponents in mortal combat fashion. In conclusion, I believe that in IJLSA Immortals, we can create something that can end the trend of superheroism, and continue to set the standard of fanon one level higher at a time. And though this spin-off may brave the test of time, let us not forget about those spin-offs that stand the test of time. IJLSA Adventures and The New Adventures of the IJLSA were surely some of the greatest, and we can learn from them to create a spin-off that is greater than the sum of its parts. What do you say? See you next time of Sci's Proposals! -Your guy, Sci. Do you want to see "IJLSA Immortals"? Yes! No! Category:Blog posts